secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Military
Militaries in Second Life are groups of soldiers who, depending on their choice of military, fight for what they believe in. The Military community in Second Life uses the default Linden Labs damage system which can be recognized by the health bar on top of your screen whenever you enter a damage enbabled zone. It is common for militaries to use bullets that are also scripted to do 100% Damage (Instant kill in one shot). The military community can be divided into two groups of people, respectively the Lone wolves and the Military affiliated soldiers. Lone wolves The lone wolves category works solo or with a small group of friends and visit the military bases for combat. They are generally free to raid who and whenever they please as long as the respective militaries are willing to tolerate them on their soil. There are also simulators especially designed for lone wolf combat such as New Jessie. Lone wolves come in all sorts, they can be rookies in SL combat that are still learning the ways of SL combat to veterans whom have been around for years and want to enjoy combat that is free from the poltics and restrictions that you find with military combat. They use weapons from the commisioned market or weaponry made by themselves. Military Affiliated A lot of people decide to affiliate themselves with one of the many factions that operate in the military community. Militaries provide you with free weaponry and attire as well as a base and teammates. The Militaries differ in style, numbers , amount of resources and overall group culture. Some militaries have put the emphasis on uniting soldiers with the same language under one banner. Most militaries require their members to at least have a decent grasp on the English language. Militaries operate as teams and their day to day combat activites consist of defending their base against the lone wolves and other militaries as well as assaulting other military bases. Most bases have a caputerable or destroyable objective in their base that serves as a main objective and mark for victory.Militaries often have age requirements, this means that you have to be of a certain age in order to join this military ( this is generally in the range from 1 month to 6 months of age) Militaries have a chain of command. Ranking up and gaining merits/prestige points is part of the military structure. Militaries are held to restrictions, most militaries prevent their junior members from assaulting other militaries by themselves without approval from their respective superiors. Militaries are also involved in diplomacy which results in alliances, neutrality or hostility. Coalitions, Political Alliances and Treaty Organizations Over the course of time the military community has developed a culture that is focussing on providing fun and pleasant combat to the military community. With the high amount of military factions and their monopoly on making their own rules, developing their own gear and deciding on their own policies , military leaders felt that it was necesarry to keep a red line in regards to rules so that certain things would not be tolerated. This started with SLSALT, the first large combat treaty. After this there was STABLE. Currently STABLE is still in effect but the red lines are more determined by the Treaty organizations and Coalitions at this time. The two large coalitions are the Iron Symphony and the Tactical Anvil Coalition which was designed as a counterwight to the Iron Symphony. Most militaries are members of a coalition or treaty organization. Their membership doesn't imply an alliance between the members of those organizations altho usually those militaries tend to become allies. The coalitions are multi group organizations that deal with policy on a large level. They have direct influence in how combat on the grid will look like and their tools to implement rules in all their member factions or make general policies are ways to do that. If for example an organization collectively feels that the usage of flamethrowers (fictional example) is detrimental to the community in general they could collectively ban the usage of those weapons and give direction to the way the military community is heading. However, there are multiple coalitions so no one has an absolute monopoly on the matters.The way how coalitions conduct themselves, and how much influence they have on the regulations of the member militaries varries from organization to organization. Rules and Regulations Every military sim has their own unique set of rules and regulations. Most of the well established militaries will have those rules available in or around their spawn location. It is highly recommended to read those rules prior to entering the field of battle if you don't want to get removed for doing something that is not allowed.There are also rules that may not have been included in every set of regulations because they have been presumed. These regulations prohibit: *Avatar flying (Not jetpacks or grav packs) *Phantom bullets (Bullets that go through prims) *Nukes (Explosive devices with an area of effect that is or is larger than 25% of a sim) *Auto-killers (Weaponry that automatically seeks and kills enemies on command) *Sit-hacking (Sitting on an object more than 5m away from your position and exploiting it to get to another area) *Spam (Weapons that fire more than 9 bullets at the same time at a high firing rate) (Excluding miniguns) *Cagers (Weapons that shoot a cage which automatically cage your opponent) *Orbiters (Weapons that launch your enemy high up in the air when hit) All established militaries prohibit the things mentioned above. Controversial subjects that are likely to be different in every military sim are the use of: *Jetpacks (When allowed their maximum altitude is a subject of debate, generally they are are capped at 75m max) *"Grav-packs" (Devices that lower the gravity on your avatar, allowing you to jump higher) *Armor (Vehicles or suits that require multiple hits in order to kill them, this is new technology and not allowed in all sims) *Breaching devices (A device that is used to breach through a prim in front of you) *Explosives (Grenades, rocket launchers, etc., the maximum range of their explosives is something militaries make rules on) *Mines (Most militaries that allow them want them to be visible and destroyable or defuseable) *Dual/Triple/Quad/etc wielding (Wielding multiple weapons that are not orginally designed to dual-wield like rocket launchers) *Velocity (The bullet speed is usually subject of regulations, most modern weapons have the option to manually lower the velocity of the weapon) *Swarming (Some militaries have outnumbering policies where you are not allowed to outnumber them above a certain ratio, this varries from 1:1 to no limit at all) New Jessie It's debatable but if one were to appoint a center of the military community a lot of people would point at the sim New Jessie. New Jessie is a public combat sim that has no direct connection with any military but provides a public and neutral combat zone for both new combatants and long time veterans. New jessie has a floating island in the air that serves as a social hang out where militaries get to put up their recruitment posters and other advertisement posters. It also features an armory where you can obtain free weaponry that is legal in all well established military sims. You will also find the largest collection of LL damage scripted weaponry in the store. Most of the gear that larger militaries have at their disposal, and thus giving them an advantage in battle, can be bought here to even the odds. New jessie with its over 3000 members is probably the best place to orientate yourself and decide on your next career moves. For a full list of militaries, see the List of Second Life Military Groups. Category: Military